madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mort
"I like heavy lifting!" -Mort, Launchtime Bio He is a cute and innocent mouse lemur. He is basically annoying towards the other zoo animals. He loves King Julien's feet. In fact, he loves his feet so much that he can rip down a tree while sleeping for them, as seen in Two Feet High and Rising. King Julien also hates it when Mort touches his feet. Mort's first major role is in Two Feet High and Rising. He is protected by a "force field" of ignorance and can't feel pain (but he still hates drowning). He likes things even if he doesn't know what it is. He says "I like (fill in)!". For example, in Tangled in the Web he said "I like computer!" even though he didn't have a clue what a computer was. "I don't have to know to like". Early Life Mort is of an unknown age for his first appearance in the Madagascar movie. He is believed to have some close calls with the fossa, because he is small, and easy to catch, unlike the bigger, faster lemurs. Life at the Zoo In the zoo, Mort still has his behavior. Not many animals in the zoo know who he is, but the main characters all do. Like in Madagascar, Mort does love to touch feet, especially King Julien's. Mort is known to be a character that something bad happens to, in the end of most of his major appearances. Mort has to sleep without a blanket or anything nice, in the cold, freezing. Mort is bossed around by King Julien but does not seem to care. He was on the cover of the zoo brochure in The Penguin Stays in the Picture Taken from NICK Mort is King Julien's #1 fan and hopeless devotee. Nothing gives Mort a greater thrill than touching King Julien's feet. To prove his worth to King Julien, Mort hatches crazy schemes that always make things worse. Mort's fluff ball cuteness, big eyes and falsetto voice make him irresistible to all humans. To the animals in the zoo, however, these characteristics make him incredibly annoying, and they avoid him at all costs. Quotes *"I question nothing!" (Gone in a Flash) *"Oopsie." (Two Feet High and Rising) *"FEEEET!" (common catchphrase) *"It's true." (Mort Unbound, After Julien found out that he was buff and Miracle On Ice) *"I don't like drowning." (Launchtime, when he was drowning) *"I like computers." (Tangled in the Web, after Julien asked what a computer is) *"Kissies and huggies?" (Mort Unbound and Sting Operation) *"I like golf." (Launchtime, when Julien was playing golf) *"I like flying." (Launchtime, after Julien hit him in the air with his club) *"I like it here." (The Penguin Stays in the Picture, when Bada and Bing gave him another icy-pop) *"Hello, you ran out of juice." (Launchtime, when he took the penguins last juice box) *"The king's feet must be free!" (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, when he got into Dr. Blowhole's base) *"I like beans." (Untouchable, when he was eating the penguins beans) *"I'm buttery." (Truth Ache, when he was covered in popcorn) *"It makes me pokey dottie." (Sting Operation, after he got stung by a few hornets) *"You like." (Lemur See, Lemur Do, after he ask Julien and Lemmy to play hide and seek) *"Mango!!!!!!' (Mort Unbound) Conversations involving him The Red Squirrel *Buck Rockgut: (Mort is tied to a rope and is dunked in monkey toys) Where's The Red Squirrel?! Bring him up. (He's brought up.) All right, pigeon. Sing for me! *Mort: Uhh, (singsong) I don't know where the Red Squirrel is, but this one time, I found a piece of red licorice. ... *Buck Rockgut: You don't know anything about the Red Squirrel, huh? (points to his tail.) That bushy tail of your tells me different. And who else has a bushy tail? THE RED SQUIRREL!!! *(The penguins gasped.) *Mort: Oh, it's true. I do have a tail! Dr. Blowhole's Revenge *''(Mort has escaped the zoo and has just entered Dr. Blowhole's base to free King Julien)'' *Mort: THE KING'S FEET MUST BE FREE! (runs to Julien and grabs his feet) I took the subway. *Julien: Mort, I am not even a prisoner. Oh, and by the way, NOT THE FEET! (kicks Mort off) *Mort: Wheeeee... (hits security lock on a panel, releasing the trapped penguins) *Skipper: (across room) Nice work, Sad Eyes! Trivia *He only has whiskers in the movies *His tail looks somewhat skinnier in the series *He only loves King Julien for his feet. *Skipper calls him Sad Eyes. Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)